


Corrected Vision

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Peter Hale (mentioned) - Freeform, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: perfume/tasty/buttocks





	Corrected Vision

**Author's Note:**

> https://randomwordgenerator.com prompt: perfume/tasty/buttocks

Young Derek Hale turned in an unplanned direction, urged onward even through a cloud of someone’s overripe perfume.

It wasn’t actually scent luring him, more like scent with no odor, which just sounded crazy.

His feet at last stopped moving before a sight perfect yet inappropriate.

Uncle Peter called attractive people “tasty,” which Derek thought rude. Yet there’s Derek staring fixated on the khaki-clad backside of somebody leaning halfway through the sheriff station’s entrance.

When the boy turned, looked right at him, grinning, Derek knew he’d tell everyone the first sight of his mate was gorgeous amber eyes, not buttocks.


End file.
